Sazón a la Mexicana
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: PWP. Crackfic. Crackpairing. (Panchito Pistoles x Steven Universe).Lemon. Un "Round" jamás sería suficiente al menos no para el mitad gema. Las chicas no estaban, solamente estaban ellos .Fue allí cuando se mordisqueó el labio inferior deleitándose con la visión que estaba teniendo al frente .Cuando se trataba de su novio Steven siempre tenía "hambre" ,mucha "hambre".


**Sazón a la Mexicana**

_**Steven Universe (y Future) **_**es propiedad de **_**Rebeca Sugar y Cartoon Network**_

_**The Three Caballeros**_** es propiedad de**_** Walt Disney Pictures**_

_**Dedicado especialmente a Anette Rguez (creadora tanto de la Ship como de la portada)**_

* * *

_**Anotaciones:**_

-Bababa (diálogos)

"_Bababa"_ (Pensamientos)

-**Bababa** (diálogos en español)

**Última advertencia: Prácticamente todo el fanfic es un "¡Diablos Esteban!"**

* * *

El amanecer envió rayos brillantes sobre el plácido océano, otorgando un camino dorado desde la orilla hasta el horizonte, las pequeñas olas marítimas rozaban apenas la ensenada antes de regresar al vasto mar brillante.

Steven Universe ya estaba despierto para prestar atención a los sonidos de la naturaleza permitiéndose apreciar su belleza.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama contemplando plácidamente la vista de la playa través del cristal del balcón que daba a su habitación, bostezando y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo con una placentera pereza.

En estos momentos el no conocía otras cosas más allá del júbilo y la satisfacción

De un momento a otro _gato Steven_ había saltado a su campo de visión, sosteniendo entre sus fauces un juguete de felpa con la forma de un ratoncito ondulando su rabo mansamente como si estuviera esperando algo por parte del adolescente, este no pudo más que solo reír quedamente y limitarse a doblar sus dedos hacia adentro de su palma en un escueto saludo y no es porque de algún momento para otro le desagradara la mascota de Garnet sino porque francamente se encontraba agotado.

La criaturita tuerta pareció conforme con el pequeño gesto y se encaminó a la izquierda para seguir jugando con su apreciado muñeco. Steven volvió a reír y con algo de esfuerzo giro su cuerpo al lado contrario dejando su brazo izquierdo caer en súbito en un segundo cuerpo oculto por el cobertor de su cama que no parecía inmutarse por el manotazo accidental, sin embargo, Steven siendo fiel a su naturaleza benigna comenzó a masajear la espalda de su compañía de lecho por encima del cobertor musitando una disculpa sincera, entrecerrando los ojos el joven mitad diamante se dio cuenta que su acompañante estaba profundamente dormido debido a sus _particulares y rítmicos ronquidos._

Pasando una mano por su cabello Steven no cambio su gesto alegre para lentamente con algunos quejidos de por medio incorporase tanto como su cuerpo le permitiese al lograrlo su sonrisa decayó y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacitad incapaz de procesar del _todo_ la visión alrededor suyo.

Su habitación era un caos, un caos "pequeño" pero un caos de todos modos: sus cobertores estaban cubiertos de zarpazos, el relleno de sus almohadas esparcido por todos lados, el cristal de su balcón mostraba algunas grietas, había pisadas echas con fuego por el piso, la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaban tiradas pero sobretodo resaltaba un olor rancio del sudor y la ceniza que se había adherido a las paredes como una capa de pintura.

_ ¡Oh-santa-mierda!_ vocifero luego de pasar el estupor dándose cuenta que su voz estaba un poco más ronca y su garganta ardía como el maldito infierno con algo de dificultad paso saliva pero la sensación de alivio sanador fue mitigada por la vergüenza que lo azoraba de lleno, quiso salir de la cama de un salto pero de nuevo comprobó que estaba mucho más cansado y adolorido de lo que pensaba, necesitaba un baño, uno _muy largo_.

Steven giro la cabeza por encima de su hombro al bulto en su cama, este seguía en su lugar cómodamente dormitando _ ¡¿Es en serio?!_la indignación dramática burbujeo en su pecho pero rápidamente se disipó con una serie de respiraciones; lo último que necesitaba era liberar su aura rosa _A ver cálmate Universe no es culpa, es…b-bueno tu culpa ya que…_en medio de su reflexión personal evocando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior el muchacho pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse igual que dos trozos de carbón por ciertos recuerdos específicos _"Porque tú lo provocaste, estúpido"_

Dándose un zape en la frente Y haciendo un puchero procedió a moverse torpemente reteniendo lo mejor que podía sus sonidos de incomodidad sin preocuparse mucho al estar desnudo o que su piel estuviese lleno de marcas pasionales como mordiscos, chupetones o palmeadas en sus zonas _más bajas_ de su anatomía.

Llegar al baño se sintió como una tortura y estuvo a nada de gatear para aproximarse a la bañera apenas se sentó en medio de la superficie de arcilla fría; su recto punzo en súbita y las piernas se flexionaron en automático.

Jalo las cortinas y abrió el grifo del agua liberando un chorro caliente que paulatinamente comenzó a llenarla, Steven cerro los ojos disfrutando de la temperatura e inhalo profundamente el vapor a continuación chupeteo su dedo y lo meneo en el agua, esta se tiñó en un tono rosa claro quedando impregnada con las propiedades sanadoras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dotándolo de una renovada vitalidad y borrando los signos en su piel, las líneas de humedad escurrían entre sus brazos sin proponérselo se terminó sumergiendo.

"_Está bien Steven es sábado, no hay clases en Little-Homeschool y no tienes programado ningún compromiso en Ciudad Playa o en el Planeta Madre, las chicas deben seguir con el simposio del Peri-pueblo __**(1)**__, tengo al menos 36 horas para arreglar todo… ¡por el amor a la súper nova parece que estoy planeando encubrir un homicidio! Y-yo…y-yo…solo"_

El muchacho emergió con un ruidoso chapoteo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos aunque su cabello a la frente ya se había ocupado de eso.

_Tuve sexo. Sexo desenfrenado. Prácticamente. Toda. La. Noche _

Cada palabra le era más difícil de deslizar fuera de su boca, una parte de su mente quería quedarse flotando en la inmundicia metafórica arrepintiéndose de sus _inmoralidades_ pero otra le repuso que dejara de exagerar y que aprovechara ese momento como se debía.

Si, solo debía serenarse y no dejarse agobiar demasiado; las cosas no estaban tan mal, podría darse tiempo de limpiar en lo que quedaba del resto del día, luego de secarse se cubrió con una bata blanca pero apenas abrió la puerta del baño y saco la cabeza un _delicioso_ aroma se coló en su olfato: ceniza.

_Así que ya despertaste _ susurro en un tono apenas audible pero no menos contento, se encaminó a la cocina.

Fue allí cuando Steven se mordisqueó el labio inferior deleitándose con la visión que estaba teniendo y no gracias a la idea de beber un batido.

Cantando magistralmente la simbólica canción mexicana_ "Cielito lindo"_ se encontraba picando un plátano en rodajas encima de un tabla un chico de posiblemente 18 años de altura prominente, quizás rozando el 1.80 piel trigueña, complexión algo labrada con una pequeña colita colgándole de la nuca ,sus cabellos rojizos brillantes como una brasa escarlata se vería como un perfecto adolescente humano de no ser porque en su espalada sobresalían un par de alas emplumadas plegadas compartiendo el tono de su cabello. Estaba usando nada más que un pantalón entubado acentuando sus firmes…

_Carajo…musitó quedamente en la mitad gema ante sus libidinosas fantasías, al menos no estaba sangrando por la nariz.

_ ¿He?_ Antes de voltearse el mayor término de verter las rodajas en la licuadora **(2) **junto a la mezcla de fresas y leche de almendras para cerrar la tapa y encender la máquina-Buenos días, **chaparrito** ¿disfrutaste tu baño?

_Oh, definitivamente como no tienes una idea, Panchito_ Steven se acercó con un humor aún mucho más grande, ronroneando su nombre echando los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno se puso de puntitas y le tendió un pequeño picorete en la comisura de los labios, en respuesta el trigueño se sujetó de las caderas, debido a la distancia entre sus rostros el Universe aprecio mejor los iris alargadas cual felino detrás de los flecos largos de su amante que siempre alguna manera se le figuraban a una cresta.

El pelirrojo se carcajeó de buen grado y le revolvió con afecto los rizos a su compañero, seguidamente sirvió las saludables bebidas en dos vasos con los cuales brindaron.

Mientras Steven sorbía a cortos tragos no podía evitar recordar ensoñadoramente como había llegado a su actual noviazgo…

Panchito como se hacía su compañero era un extraterrestre; específicamente del tipo cambia-formas perteneciente la raza _Alvatrox__, _distinguidos por su verdadero aspecto que evocaba a la mítica ave fénix con algunas características similares a las especies nativas de pájaros terrestres.

Él había arribado a la tierra junto a sus amigos encomendados a una misión de reconociendo: dictaminar si todo el _sistema solar_ era plausible para transformar a cada uno de los planetas que lo conformaban en cuerpos mineros. No era la primera vez que trabajaban en incógnito para apoderarse de los mejores recursos de otro mundo pero sería la primera vez en la que el resultado abarcaría una gran escala como nunca antes. Su primer paso fue camuflarse como un trío más de humanos…

Aunque claro jamás contemplaron la posibilidad de encontrarse con otra raza alienígena, demás estar decir que sus primeros encuentros con Gemas de Cristal, las autodenominadas guardianas de la tierra terminaron con ellos aplicando la "retirada estratégica" arrastrando consigo su orgullo herido y sus herramientas inservibles.

No obstante Steven en aquel entonces era el noble e inocente niñito que rechazaba cualquier tipo de violencia y que veía en todos algo de bondad. Por lo que apelando siempre a esa posibilidad intento acercarse a ellos (desobedeciendo a las gemas, _otra vez)_ una vez encontrado su rudimentario escondite (ubicado en el despótico desierto del estado de Old México)

Y como de era esperarse tratándose del pequeño Steven, aun en contra de toda acérrima razón y lógica ,consiguió ganarse la confianza del terceto de _Alvatrox _especialmentela delguerrero de rojo, pues este fue el único que al final decidió quedarse en ese mundo y seguir descubriendo todo lo bueno que tenía para ofrecer. Adoptando orgulloso a la cultura mexicana como parte de su identidad terrícola.

Ese fue el cimiento de una hermosa amistad que con el pasar de los años daría paso a un mucho más fuerte e intenso sentimiento reciproco que lamentablemente quedaría aplazado por varios factores. Entre ellos la encomienda del Joven hibrido de encaminar a la sociedad gema a su época retentiva. Su amor era algo que ambos deseaban aclarar con todas sus fuerzas una vez que este regresara a la ciudad y eso habría sido posible de no ser por la aparición de Espinela.

Pero dichosamente en la actualidad no existía nada que impidiera a esta inusual nueva pareja adorase como se merecían, tanto metafórica como _literalmente_, pues para nadie era ajeno la pasión que se tenían al momento demostrarse su cariño (como por ejemplo aquella ocasión en la que Perla y Connie los pillaron formando la clásica posición del _perrito_ en medio de la arena celestial. Connie tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse de la impresión; Perla no obtuvo tanta suerte ya que término perdiendo su forma física del susto)

Lo sorprendente del asunto era que fuera el propio Steven quien mostrará la mayor disposición a consumar la fiebre carnal en cualquier momento. Si, podía sentir llegar a sentirse avergonzado hasta la médula de sus ataques de "brama" a la mañana siguiente pero, todas sus inhibiciones desaparecían cuando veía a su querido gallo sonreírse de una manera tan relajada y dulce, siempre parecía una invitación silenciosa a recrear el amado éxtasis, volver a "tocar las estrellas juntos" (aunque realmente el más alto no tuviese dicha intención)

O sencillamente se trababa de sus hormonas alboradas que ahora podían circular libremente por su cuerpo luego de estar años inactivas gracias a la influencia mágica de su gema acoplándose a su mentalidad infantil.

Panchito hizo tronar su cuello bruscamente una vez terminado con su trago trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

Steven por su parte automáticamente hizo un gesto incómodo ante el crujido, temía que algún día su novio terminara partiéndose el cuello igual que una caña. Exento al disgusto del chico de las estrellas Panchito se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a su altura _Bonita bata, por cierto_ agrego con verdadera inocencia para plantearle otro ósculo menos casto pero sin llegar a los niveles tan atrevidos que le gustaban al hijo de Rose.

Cuando se trataba de su chaparrito el gallo siempre procuraba tenerle el máximo de los respetos.

Aun cuando fuera el propio Steven quien quisiera todo lo contrario, maldición no es que su amado fénix fuera malo en la intimidad, la prueba yacía en cómo había quedado su habitación y su propio cuerpo. Pero ambos sabían que claramente él cambia-formas se estaba reprimiendo, manteniendo a raya su instinto animalista tanto como podía, Steven lo entendía y encarecidamente lo agradecía pero había momentos como en esa mañana que deseaba más, _mucho más_.Un _Round_ jamás sería suficiente al menos no para el mitad gema. Las chicas no estaban, solamente estaban ellos, ¿acaso Panchito no veía todas las posibilidades?

Bueno dependía de él, dejarle las cosas _claras_.

Steven gruño suavemente cuando Panchito termino el contacto entre sus labios, endorsándose de nueva cuenta agitó los rizos de Steven una última vez e hizo un ademan de querer hacer mutis.

_ Puse a tu ropa a lavar después de levantarme, posiblemente el ciclo ya termino, dame **un chance,** voy a ponerla en la secadora _

_**Oh ¿porque tanta prisa mi amor?**_ Steven se deslizó a la izquierda bloqueándole el paso sonriendo de una manera maliciosa _**Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra **_**papacito**__ agrego al par de que se aflojaba la cinta de su bata, dejándola caer y tener descubierto una buena parte de su anatomía.

Las mejillas se le habían suavemente sonrojado, empujándose choco su torso contra el del ave simultáneamente para ambos fue con un sentir un relámpago surcando todo su cuerpo al razonar sus pieles entre sí. Vellos y plumas se erizaron por Inercia.

_ P-Perla no estaría muy de acuerdo, **chaparrito**, se l-e-e-e van a ca….er los pelos de la cabeza si ve como está tu **nidito cuando llegue, nos vamos a meter en una bronca muy fea, ándale no seas malito y déjame pasar**, tenemos que tener** todo bien juntado** _ rogó el gallo intentando controlar su voz pues no estaba del todo seguro si otro acostón fuera buena idea, anoche habían recibido un mensaje en la minibase Diamante por parte de las Cristal asegurando que la reunión con las antiguas Peridots de Demantoide fue todo un éxito y que a más tardar estarían en casa por la mañana.

El riesgo era demasiado; lo último que deseaba era hacerse receptor de la furia ciega de Perla en su modo de "mamá osa"

Aun así la idea de volver ceder ante el famoso _encanto Universe_ tampoco sonaba mal aunque fuera un poco, apenas una mínima degustación, ese brillo particular en los ojos de su chico estelar tampoco le ayudaba a seguir manteniendo su fuerza de voluntad.(Al igual que su perfecto manejo del español, eso sin duda lo volvía _loco_).

Su mano viajo instintivamente hacia su mentón y lo sujeto hacia arriba. No dijeron nada, no hicieron en los próximos segundos, tan solo se contemplaron en un afectuoso silencio

El cual astutamente el Steven aprovecho para colgarse de sus hombros y lamer lentamente en círculos un notable chupetón que su novio ostentaba en el lado derecho de su cuello desapareciendo el hematoma en el acto.

_** ¡Ahhh-Ah, Mhh c-cabrón! **_A duras penas Panchito logro mantener un gemido ronco en sus cuerdas vocales.

"_Oh mi gallo, me encanta que me hables tan sucio" _Steven respirando profundamente lleno sus pulmones de ese adictivo aroma picante que en un principio siempre parecía marearlo cuando era un niño, sus labios aun situados sobre su pecho descendieron con un camino de besos y lamidas en línea recta, pincelando con la punta de su lengua el contorno de los músculos.

Podía apreciar el ritmo cardíaco de su gallo aumentar, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como un tambor; Panchito mientras tanto había echado la cabeza para atrás gruñendo algo incoherente mientras recargaba sus manos en el pretil. De reojo el adolescente vio como las uñas del pelirrojo se transformaban en afiladas garras negras. Lejos de asustarse contemplo hipnotizado el resultado de sus esfuerzos. El cuerpo de su amado estaba reaccionado tan bien a sus caricias que ya no podía mantener del todo ocultas sus características alienígenas. El instinto se interponía a la razón.

No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: se estaba volviendo bueno en satisfacer su _avecilla del paraíso._ Su barbilla presionaba tentativamente por encima a la rígida erección aun atrapada en los ceñidos pantalones.

El Alvatrox por su parte ya había desplegado sus alas en toda su gloria, siseando gustoso ante la fricción sintiendo que la sensación ya no estaba apretó un par de veces sus parpados antes de abrirlos desganadamente.

_Steven...por favor _ imploro buscando la piedad en su querido regalo de las estrellas _ mira nada más… C-c-como… l-la tengo_

_ Oww** muy bien, Galito y solo porque dijiste "por favor" **_ después de pensarlo un poco, agregó con una risita picara _ Eso y porque adoro que me supliques **que te chupe la verga **_ antes de poder permitirle al más alto procesar del todo su vulgar modismo él ya le había bajado los pantalones junto con la ropa interior (la cual ya mostraba algunas manchas de líquido preseminal) hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Moviendo la cabeza evito que de verdad, el miembro de su novio le golpeara la cara, pues este revoto casi como un resorte una vez libre.

Estaba tan duro una roca, las venas hinchadas trazaban el tronco, Era bellísimo, era_ enorme y __sobre todas _las cosas era **suyo.**

_ **¡AHHH, SANTA MIERDA!**_ A Panchito no le falto mucho para que los ojos se le rebotaran de las cuencas; Steven le engullo la virilidad por completo como si se tratara de algún simple trozo de pan sin pausa alguna. Una vez dentro lo sostuvo con la lengua presionándolo contra el paladar para luego darle pincelazos con la punta de su lengua. Cuando lo saco la hombría del gallo estaba tan brillante como platería recién pulida gracias a las capas de saliva que le dejo puesta. Panchito jadeaba con fuerza, una pequeña humareda gris se le filtraba entre los dientes. Pero aun así no le impidió a su pequeño continuar con su labor.

Total. Como dictaba un viejo y sabio refrán "Al fusilado, déjenlo disfrutar de su último cigarro", llevo su mano su mano detrás de la cabeza del más joven y cepillo dulcemente entre sus rulos. Sin embargo sus ademanes pasivos, no reflejaban la intensa candela que yacía en el centro de sus ojos.

Steven sonrió de medio lado disfrutando de las caricias, reanudando sus atenciones, dibujo anillos en el frenillo besando el glande mientras su diestra se encargaba de apaciguar su propia excitación, introduciendo por segunda ocasión a la virilidad de su gallo metiéndolo y sacando en un viven algo veloz soltando varios sonidos guturales y jadeos.

Panchito no tardo en corearlo soltando por igual un exuberante listado de groserías bilingües sin censura alguna.

Las flamígeras alas del Alíen pájaro se batieron con fuerza liberando ráfagas de aire caliente tirando varios frascos de condimentos y algunos utensilios cercanos al suelo. Pero el sonido del impacto fue minimizado gracias a la escandalosa, amorosa y pasional melodía el cual aumentaba su volumen conforme los intérpretes se aproximaban al anhelado éxtasis.

Sintiendo como se avecinaba para él, Panchito se sostuvo de los hombros de Steven y empujo su miembro de una estocada el gritillo de sorpresa quedo amortiguado en su garganta, pero en sus pupilas brillaban estrellas fugaces, entretanto su mano apretaba su propio miembro oculto por los pliegues de su bata.

Estando ya en la "recta final" Steven chupo de forma enérgica tanto como su energía le permitiese tragándose una parte del preseminal que el gallo soltaba en cada embestida junta su saliva, su visión se nublaba gracias a las lágrimas cálidas que surcaban su cara pero no se detuvo, cuando estaba con Panchito sentía que el lado más primitivo de su alma era libre de expresarse.

Las garras en los pies del mayor se contraían arañando el suelo dejando marcas profundas en la madera abrió sus ojos presintiendo el orgasmo una vez más volvió a apuntar su cabeza hacia al techo. Un genuino mañanero canto de gallo bravo; broto desde lo más profundo de su corazón (posiblemente terminado de despertar a todo el mundo en la cuidad, playa y comunidades cercanas).Eyaculando una generosa cantidad de equivalente al semen dentro de la boca de joven Universe. Esto era tan jodidamente existente para Steven que de igual forma se vino manchando el suelo.

La semilla del gallo se escurría entre sus labios aun pero Steven hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse toda la esencia (la cual era de contextura viciosa y luminiscente de un llamativo naranja)

El ambiente se sumió en un silencio extraño que solo era roto gracias a las trabajosas respiraciones de ambos amantes al integrar normalizarse.

Panchito fue el primero en recomponerse, aunque fuera para poder hablar(o balbucear) pasándose una mano por el pelo incrédulo.

_**Anillos de Saturno, Steven, y-yo…yo…eso...fue…Ay la puta madre…eso. Tú-Yo…Ugg…**_

El mitad diamante se puso de pie de una manera demasiado torpe al estar agarrotado de las piernas mientas se pasaba su antebrazo por la boca, Panchito lo atrapado rodeando su brazo alrededor de cintura. Steven mostraba una sonrisa radiante llena de júbilo (un gesto que lamentablemente ya no era tan habitual debido a la ansiedad al que se estaba exponiendo en esos últimos meses)

_ Yo también te amo, **Gallo** _ declaro con una risa adorable

_**S-si pero no tanto como yo te amo a ti,** Pequeño_ cedió el mayor y así ambos juntaron sus frentes con ternura.

Pero ese ambiente ameno, pereció igual que un frágil cristal al ser impactado por una bola de baseball cuando una brillante columna surgió del portal revelando a Garnet, Amatista y Perla; el cuarzo púrpura fue la primera en saltar de la plataforma dirigiéndose con los brazos alzados en señal de juerga a donde la pareja seguía conmocionada de tal manera que era incapaz de moverse ambos compartiendo la misma mirada de horror, vergüenza y sorpresa. Amatista por su parte parecía querer destornillarse de la risa:

_Amigos nunca creí que la diplomacia fuera tan divertida APENAS LLEGAMOS al antiguo mundo de Demantoide descubrimos que el consejo de Peridots que gobernaba el peri-pueblo se disolvió y que cada una formo una tribu o algo así, lo hubieras visto hombre fue una locura: Anarquía, planes de dominio mundial, AL MENOS UNA PERIDOT DE CADA TRIBU LE PROPUSO _MATRIMONIO_ A GARNET HAHAHAHAHA STEVEN S-SÉ QUE DEBIMOS DECÍRTELO AYER P-PERO N-NO QUERÍAMOS PREOCUPARTE, AL FINAL DE TODOS MODOS CONSEGUIMOS LA PAZ Y ADEMÁS SABIA QUE TU EXPRESIÓN VALDRÍA ORO Y…_ Amatista detuvo su particular monologo cronista al sentir que "algo" no estaba bien, echó un vistazo a su en el piso, un segundo para seguir enfocando a la pareja que seguía inmóvil._ ¡Oigan un momento, ustedes...organizaron una fiesta con _Slime _y no nos esperaron!_ Amatista hizo un mohín pateando el tarro de pimienta más próximo a su pie _¡No es justo, llevo décadas sin estar en una fiesta con _Slime y ustedes __hacen__ una! __volteo dramáticamente a las otras dos gemas de cristal mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a los _infraganti_ _ ¿Tengo razón o no?... ¿porque esas caras?_ pregunto confunda

Garnet lucia estoica pero con un sonrojo rojo oscuro con sus piernas encerradas en dos estalagmitas de hielo.

Perla por su parte ya golpeteaba rítmicamente una hermosa _hacha de cocina_ contra su palma izquierda con una sonrisa torcida que haría gritar al peor criminal de América con un lindo sombrero de chef en su cabeza

Panchito no hizo más que acurrucarse más contra Steven en busca de protección.

Y Steven…Steven aun con la amenaza inminente de tener a Perla dispuesta a convertir a su novio en pollo para la cena solo un tenía un pensamiento lucido…

"_No me_ _arrepiento de nada"_

**EL FIN**

**Y al igual que Steven, yo no me arrepiento de nada, me había propuesto escribir esto para conmemorar el nacimiento de esta extravagante pero no menos hermosa pareja en el grupo de Facebook y espero que todo aquel a la que también guste de esta dualidad le guste lo suficiente ^. ^**

**Reviews y favoritos siempre son apreciados y bienvenidos.**

* * *

**Lista de Anotaciones**

**(1) - Referencia a la** ** Colonia** **215 en el sistema de cristal que aparece en el juego "Steven Universe: Unleash the Light" (**_Libera a la Luz_**) que sirve como interludio entre la serie original y la película, pues allí Steven cuenta con 15 años. Si tienen la oportunidad, jueguenlo y/o disfruten de los **_**gameplays.**_** uwu**

**(2) - En realidad no sé cómo llamar a la máquina con la que Steven se prepara sus batidos proteínicos, en el capítulo "Snow Day", ahí sepan disculpar lo mundano por favor.**


End file.
